Tyson's Love Prophecy
by Waterbeautygoddess
Summary: Ray goes to visit the White Tigers,Max goes to his mom and Kenny has some computer checkups to take care of in New York. While Tyson is doing his chores,he opens a box and finds that there is a prophecy waiting for him to be discovered.TyXHil
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I got really tired 'cause I took about a whole day to write chap 20. So I decided to take a break and write a new story.And please review.

**Chapter 1 **

**Yo Tyson! Time For Chores!**

"Tyson, I decided to visit the White Tigers. I'll be back in about one month. Please don't mind,Tyson,"said Ray. "I won't,Ray. Enjoy your holidays,**without me**,"said Tyson,bored. Everybody was at grandpa's dojo."Tyson,don't fell so bad,"said Hilary. "I'm not feeling bad,Hil,"said Tyson. "Tyson, I'm also leaving. Mom said that she wanted me to spend sometime with her. So I have to leave for New York. I have to leave tomorrow morning,"said Max,in his same smiling face. "Great news,Max. Could you tell it any earlier,"said Tyson,even more depressed. "Tyson,don't forget me,I need to get my computer's windows re-installed and some other major check-ups. So I have to go to New York too,"said Kenny,waiting for Tyson to explode.

"Arrghh, why can't you get your computer windows re-installed here? You are looking for an excuse to leave me alone,aren't you?",said Tyson,really furious. "That monkey-boy went to his own village,"continued Tyson,remembering that Daichi left,saying he'll be back in a month. "No,Tyson,this is not an excuse. The check-ups are really important and can only be done in New York,"said Kenny trying to explain. "Arrghhh,"said Tyson losing his temper.

"Hey, Tyson! It's not his fault. He needs to get his computer checked,so let him go. He's not gonna enjoy candy which you are not. And I'm gonna stay here,with you,"scolded Hilary. "Oh man, she's gonna stay here! Why can't she go somewhere!",said Tyson. "WHAT WAS THAT!",asked Hilary getting,really mad. "So Tyson,we gotta take care of some stuff so we can't stay here,sorry,"said Ray. And with that,the three boys left the dojo.

"Yo Tyson! Looks like you are free so you can do your chores and do me a favour,"said Tyson's grandpa. "But grandpa...",began Tyson."No buts. You have to clean the whole dojo while I go with Dickenson,"said grandpa. "You mean Mr. Dickenson?",asked Tyson, surprized. "Yeah, Mr. Dickenson. He asked me to come with him,"said grandpa. "Ok bye,grandpa,"said Hilary. "Yeah,bye,"said Tyson,extremely bored. Grandpa left. Tyson was lying there. "Tyson,clean the dojo,"shouted Hilary. "And why should I listen to you?",asked Tyson. "Grandpa said you have to clean the dojo so do it!",shouted Hilary.

"Give me a break! Mind your own business,can you?",asked Tyson,getting angry. "If I minded my business, how could anybody tolerate you? Your emotional brain will drive you crazy!",shouted Hilary. Tyson sighed and said,"I'll do it,"he said. Hilary gave a smirk and Tyson started cleaning.Soon,Tyson reached the box which grandpa told him not to touch.Tyson called Hilary. "What is it,Tyson?",asked Hilary. "Look at this,"said Tyson,showing Hilary two pictures. On one there was Hilary or a lady who looked like her and on the second one,there was a boy like Tyson.

Then Hilary noticed and showed Tyson that there was black smoke on the end of each picture."What could this mean?",asked Tyson as they joined the picture and then it looked like they were kissing but there was still a gap in between. "Dunno,Tyson,"said Hilary.

That's it for now. Please review. I'll continue soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok,so here it is,chap 2. I will really, really appreciate more reviews plz. And I loved the review I got from,Moonlight Serenity.

**Chapter 2**

**My prophecy...?**

After seeing the picture joined together,Tyson and Hilary both blushed and then Tyson spotted a paper with some weird writing on it. "What does this mean?",asked Hilary as she tried to read it,but that wasn't any success. "I have no idea,"said Tyson shaking his head. "This doesn't look like any normal stuff to me,"said Tyson scratching his head."Ofcourse it isn't,you idiot,"shouted Hilary at the foolish boy. "Hey...let's look in the box and see of there is anything else,"said Tyson,as the idea was very sensible. "Yeah...great idea,Tyson,"said Hilary sarcasticly. They searched the box and found a map. It was really old. After hours of trying to find out what the map said,they discovered that this map was of a place that was very,very old and that place could not be found now.

"Oh man, we can't find this place now,"said Tyson sadly. "Yeah,"said Hilary even more sadly. "Hey,don't be so sad,Hil. We'll find that place. And if the map says that the place exist, then it does,"said Tyson trying to cheer the sad but pretty girl. "Yeah,I guess..but the map is really old,"said Hilary,trying to face the fact. "Yeah,but it doesn't hurt to try to find out,does it?",said Tyson, looking cheery. "You got me. I just can't refuse to you,"said Hilary in a sweet tone,but then she realized what she had just said and put on an angry look.

"So where do we start looking?",asked Hilary,waiting for a sensible answer. "No clue,"said Tyson with a sheepish grin and his hand scratching his stupid head. Hilary glared at Tyson. Then, Hilary said,"You bubblehead! We'll follow the map,"shouted Hilary. "You'll read the map,then,"said Tyson,ashamed of being called a 'bubblehead' and an 'idiot' and on the same day! "You have eyes,don't you? Or are you blind,as well?",shouted Hilary. "Ah! I have had enough of your yelling for one day! You called me a 'bubblehead',an 'idiot' and 'blind'! Now will you please shut your mouth?You wanted to go and follow the map in the first place! You were the one who wanted to use the map and I just said that you'll read it 'cause I can't!",yelled Tyson.

After that,Hilary said or did nothing and waited for Tyson to get ready so they could go and follow the map and begin the journey! "I'm ready,let's go!",shouted Tyson excitedly. "Hil,what's wrong?',asked Tyson suddenly worried. "I'm okay,"said Hilary,calmly. Tyson said nothing and they both went out.

That's it. Please review,please please please. I'll update soon. And I hope that there are more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

There you are,chap 3. I would like to thank you people 4 the reviews. Well,enjoy this!

**Chapter 3**

**Searching Tokyo...**

Tyson and Hilary thought that if the map was unreadable they had to ask people about ancient places and one boy like Tyson and one girl like Hilary. They asked if they had heard legends or stories about the two people. The map was unreadable because the writing was very ancient. Each time they asked people if they had heard legends,the reply was always,"Sorry kids,I haven't heard any legends and I have not even heard such a thing,"or "Oh,I know!". And the two teens would think this was their lucky day. But then the man would continue,"They are standing right in front of me! It's you two! Stop puzzling people and stop wasting their time! Now get moving!",that's what they would say.

After six hours of getting the same boring answers,Tyson's stomach grumbled like it was an earthquake! "What's the matter with you?",asked Hilary,angry and annoyed. "I'm really,really hungry and thirsty and tired,"said Tyson in a miserable way. Hilary,herself felt hungry,thirsty and tired. They had had normal cereal.Ofcouse,Hilary made it since Tyson can't do a thing. Tyson wanted to eat pancakes

or eggs but Hilary said that cereals were better. Hilary was more thirsty than hungry. "I think I shouldn't be mad. Tyson is really hungry and tired,since we woke up at six!",thought Hilary. They had no water nor any food. They kept walking for another 30 minutes. But then they couldn't walk any more and Hilary fell right on Tyson,making her lips touch his! They both stood up staring at each other. They were both tired,really tired.

"OUCH! That hurts!",shouted Tyson in pain,putting his hand on his knee. "What's wrong,Tyson?",asked Hilary,annoyed. "My knee hurts. We came tumbling down you know and the ground was really rough,"said Tyson. Hilary knew he was right and now they HAD to take a break. Hilary looked worried. Hilary looked around,there were just about ten eleven people only."What's wrong here?".wondered Hilary but then remembered the matter at hand. "We have to take a break. It was almost sunset and they sat on ground. Hilary's worried eyes looked in Tyson's eyes. His knee was hurt badly. Hilary remembered when Tyson had fooled Hilary by saying that his heart was hurting and something like that to get to the tournament.

"Well,he sure looks hurt,"thought Hilary really worried. After fifteen minutes of relaxing and letting their hair fly around their faces because of the breeze,Hilary asked,"Tyson,is your knee any better?" "Yeah,it's a little better. You wanna go on,right?",asked Tyson,looking as calm as the breeze was. "Tyson,I won't leave your sight till you say that you can walk,"said Hilary,suddenly realizing what she had just said and blushed. Tyson gave a warm smile. He looked so mature and cute and handsome. Hilary stood up and so did Tyson. The whole moment felt really warm and Hilary's heart started beating faster when the moment got..well...the way it wasn't ever before. Like when they fell and what it looked like and the picture they found and the mature and cute Tyson was all the reason of her heart beating faster. They started to walk in silence. Then Hilary asked,"Tyson can I see the map,please. I wanna try again and maybe we'll get somewhere."

Tyson searched his pockets and found no map! "Uhh,Hil,I don't have the map. I have checked all of my pockets and found nothing,"said Tyson,knowing that it was time for an argument.

Alright,this is it for this chap. I'm sorry for updating so late. Read and enjoy this. I promise to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are,chap 4. Enjoy and plz review.

**Chapter 4**

**The Strange Place...**

"Don't have the map! What do you mean?",asked Hilary,her voice raising in fury. "Hehehehe",Tyson laughed nevously,scratching his head. "You know that we came tumbling down,so maybe it fell out,"said Tyson. "Oh,I'll search your pockets myself,"said Hilary moving forward to search his pockets herself. Then,as quick as a flash she searched his pockets and made Tyson sweatdrop. Hilary found nothing and she didn't look in one pocket by mistake. "ARRGHH! no map here and not even that page we found with strange writing on,"said Hilary. Then she suddenly looked hopeless and sad. "What's wrong,Hil?",asked Tyson. "What's wrong? We lost everything we had and we have no food and no water and we don't even know where to go,"replied looking even more hopeless.

"Come on,Hilary. We can do this. We weren't here with a map so we can find the way,we can. I promise you,"said Tyson trying to be hopeful. "Oh maybe,I guess,"said Hilary starting to walk. Then they kept walking for two whole hours and then finally stoped to take a break.

"Oh man...My knee hurts really bad,"said Tyson,his stomach growling like an earthquake,again! "Tyson,shut up! I'm already really,really tired,"said Hilary,really tired. "Hey,where are people? There was a crowd when we started, now there's nobody around!",said Tyson. "Yeah,you are right.This place looks strange and old",said Hilary noticing the difference.

Then they walked ahead for about fifteen minutes. They saw something familer...something which made both of them feel a tickle...something which made Hilary's heart beat faster and faster...

"It's...It's that picture we saw in that box but it's...it's...joined,"said Tyson pointing to the picture showing the two strange people kissing.

"Tyson look...it's an old man there,"sais Hilary pointing to an old man with a beard. Tyson and Hilary ran towards the man. It was almost dark. Tyson asked,"Hey,mister,can you please tell us where we are?" "Why,your in Ashunza,a really really really ancient place. How did you get here? No man has been able to come here before,"said the old man in a weak kinda voice. "Oh,you are here. How did you get here,then?",asked Hilary. "I ended up here just the way you did,"said the old man chuckling softly. "Hey,what's so funny?",asked Tyson. "Oh,I'm just surprized by the way this lady has dressed herself,"replied the man still chuckling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT MY CLOTHES!",asked Hilary. She was never complimented on the way she looked but c'mon it is every girl's dream to look beautiful.

This is it for now. Please,please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am! I'm really very sorry 4 updating sooo late. There you go, chap 5!

**Chapter 5**

**Some Old Secrets...**

"My daughter or any other women in my family amd town don't wear clothes like these,"said the old man. "You shouldn't wear such clothes, especially when you are with a man!",he said.(such a pain in ass, isn't he?) Tyson and Hilary blushed and then Tyson got to the point. "Look, here's a map,"said Tyson taking the map out of his pocket!(the one that Hil and Ty forgot to check). "You had it all the time!",shouted Hilary in fury. "Uhh, my bad,"said Tyson, giving a sheepish grin. "Ohh, this map brings you right here!",said the old man, studying the strange directions.

"Looks like God's on our side,"said Tyson happily. "Yeah, although I wish He could have warned us to bring food and water along,"said Hilary. "Do you know what this means?",asked Hilary giving the old man the page with the strange writing on. "Oh, why yes! This is an ancient writing, called Suraha,"said the old man. "What does it say?",asked Tyson keeping both his hands on his hips. "Well, it says that there is a special prophecy for the world champion beyblader and his or her companion,"said the old man. Tyson and Hilary stared at each other and then Hilary asked,"Does it say anything about Hilary Tatibana or Tyson Granger?",asked Hilary,waiting for an answer.

"Why yes it does! This prophecy is for Tyson Granger and a friend later turning into someone more special and close. Are you Hilary?",asked the man. Hilary's heart started beating faster and faster. "Yeah she's Hilary and I'm Tyson the world champ, although I don't understand the part about 'later turning into someone more special and close',"said Tyson coolly. "Don't understand? Well I do, bubblehead! He means you and I...(that's enough)",thought Hilary.

"It says that it will become clear soon. So you and Hilary have to...oh no! It...it...it can't be!",said the old man in worry,almost sweating. "What?",asked Hilary and Tyson together. "It says that you both have to fight against the Ghostly Bladers! The Ghostly bladers were real humans,40 million years ago! Now they are real ghosts! That's when they teamed up and dedicated themselves to fight the world champion beyblader and then destroy the earth and take revenge,"explained the old man. "Take revenge against what?",asked Hilary. "Against the whole world for they are humans. The old world champion had defeated them 40 million years ago when they were human. And they are going to defeat Tyson, the presant world champion and then destroy every human on earth, then they will change this earth into a ghostly world,"explained the old man.

That's it 4 now. U'll be thinking that how will love come here? Just keep reading to find out. And let me tell you that the old man just told the first part of the prophecy! there's the main part which i'll write in the next chapter. Plz review! I'll update soon.


End file.
